


Confess To Me.

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Confessional Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, i'm definitely going to hell for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Cardinal Copia manages to eke out your darkest dreams during confessional.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 42





	1. First, Confess.

Walking to the confessional you felt a tingle run its way up your spine- you had been building to this notion for weeks now, and you only felt the nerve to do it this morning. No sooner than your feet touched the floor, you knew that today was the day. You dressed quickly and proceeded down the Sibling corridor to the entrance of the chapel. 

Inside was the black painted confessional booth. The door to the confessor side was open, and there was no line to be seen. Almost no one went on the days that the Cardinal manned the booth- his advice was good, it just happened that the Siblings still preferred the Papas’ advice over his. The two Ghouls guarding the door nodded to you quickly when you motioned your intent to go. You slid into the small seat in your side of the booth, locking the door behind you and bringing your Grucifix to your lips. 

“What brings you, Sister?”

“Aid me, Cardinal, for I have sinned.” A small smile played around your lips as you recited the words that you’ve said so many times before. Seducing the other Papa’s was easy enough- this Cardinal shouldn’t be a problem for you. Silence from the other side of the booth. “Cardinal?”

“It’s still your turn, Sister.” Cardinal Copia seemed mildly amused by your lapse in ritual. You could hear his slight smile through his words.

“Oh, right. Um. Aid me, Cardinal, for I have sinned. I am guilty of the sin of lust. Will you advise me?” You hear the Cardinal take a deep breath in and start to speak. He stops himself and takes another second of thought. Clearing his throat he addresses you finally.

“Sister. I cannot properly advise you if you do not go more in depth with the details of your sins, you know. I can only hope that my advice can bring you some closure, after all.”

“Of course. Well. Recently, when I lay in bed all by myself, my thoughts start to move to lewd acts. I imagine myself doing all kinds of…things.” You bring your foot up to rest on the cushioned seat, leaning your chin against your knee comfortably. You were going to draw this out as long as you could. The Cardinal shifted slightly on his side of the booth, and you could hear a pen clicking over and over.

“Yes?”

“Oh, sorry sir. I didn’t realize you were waiting for me to continue. I thought that was enough detail.” You laughed lightly, a soft tinkling sound that you’ve been told goes straight to men’s cocks. 

“Right… I’ll need some more, Sister.”

“Okay.” You took a deep breath, and went in for the kill. “I imagine black leather gloves caressing down my thighs. They don’t glide over my skin… no, I’m too sweaty and aroused for that. My hands are always fisted into my bed sheets, so I can’t touch the person wearing these gloves. I can feel that there’s rings around his fingers. I say his, I’m only assuming it’s a man. Do you think this could be because I haven’t had a man inside of me in so long? I’m just aching for cock?” The Cardinal lets out a strangled cough on his side.

“I- I wouldn’t know, Sister. How long has it been?” You can hear the actual interest appearing in his voice. Hook. Line. Sinker. Now to reel.

“Oh gee, Cardinal. Maybe a few months now. This person that I dream about has such strong hands, and I just crave him all day. In one of my dreams he tied me to the bed with his belt. I remember it quite vividly. A bright red, heavy belt. He wrapped it around my wrists and lashed me to the bed pole. He… oh, gosh. You don’t want to know all of this, Cardinal.” You were even making yourself blush, now. Damn, maybe it really had been too long.

“No, no, go on.” He was only just barely hiding the excitement in his voice.

“He turned me onto my knees, with my arms out in front of me. I felt the gloves on my ass, and then they were gone. I couldn’t even /breathe/ I was so turned on. I remember I was about to turn around and look behind me so I could get a glimpse of who had me strapped up so well, but right as I started to he spanked me, hard. I gasped and right as I did, he shoved those damn gloves in my mouth. Cardinal I… I’ve never been so turned on.” You finished speaking and realized your statement was true. You were thoroughly soaked through your panties and struggling to keep your heart beat under control. 

A beat of silence.

“Sister. Is the person in your dream possibly me?” The Cardinal’s voice was lowered, heavy with lust. He was deadly serious. No more fucking around.

“Yes, Cardinal. I do believe it is.” 

“I see.” Copia falls silent and you begin to worry. That is, until you hear the small door inside the confessional unlock and swing forward toward you. You drop your foot from its position on the chair and lean forward to look through it. 

Cardinal Copia is sitting on his side of the confessional. His cassock is folded neatly in the corner with the birreta on top of it, and looked to have been there for a while. You couldn’t blame him, it was bloody hot inside the booth. He was dressed in a simple white tank top and black pants, gloves still on his hands. Copia had his hands on his knees and was shaking with restraint. His pupils were blown black as he lifted one hand and gestured to you ‘come, sit’ and patted his lap. You cocked your head to the side. Was he sure? Copia arched an eyebrow and pointedly sat back in his chair, legs making a perfect seat for you.

Refusing to give him the chance to change his mind, you scrambled across the partition and entered his side of the small confessional booth. Almost instantly, Copia leaned forward and shut the door dividing the two sides, sealing you both in. You moved to sit on his lap and stopped when his hand planted itself on your chest.

“No, no, Sister. Lay. You came expecting penance, remember?” His voice had gone hard and steely, matching the determined look in his eyes. You shivered slightly and maneuvered yourself to lay across his lap. From this position you could feel the Cardinal’s heavy breathing and could just vaguely feel the hardness lurking in his pants. You had just started to relax into your new position, thinking he may not do anything after all, when your habit was flipped up over your head- your ass and back were now exposed to the open air. The air was welcome on your sweat dotted spine.

A small gasp left your lips as you felt the tell tale feel of a leather-clad hand cupping your ass softly, experimenting almost. He squeezed first one side, and then the next. You allowed yourself to relax slightly, leaning further into his legs and giving him most of your weight. Copia waited until he felt you fully relax before pulling his hand back and smacking you- hard. You bit your lower lip in an attempt to stifle the loud moan that fell unbidden from your mouth. You hadn’t lied to Copia, it really had been quite a while since a man took control of your body. 

“Is this how it was in your dream, Sister?” Copia returned to rubbing your ass, likely looking for the raised mark of his hand on you.

“Yes, Cardinal.” Copia made a grunt of assent and withdrew his hand again, bringing it harshly back down on your ass- once, twice, and a third final time. Through the ringing in your ears you vaguely heard him ask if this was what you wanted. “Just want you, Cardinal. Take me.” Copia hummed slightly and you felt him moving above you. You turned your head to face him just in time to have a leather glove shoved unceremoniously into your mouth. The Cardinal took you under the arms and hoisted you off of his lap into a standing position with strength you didn’t know he had. He deposited you down where he was sitting, effectively trading your positions.

Copia dropped to his knees in front of you, nudging your knees apart and looking up at you for approval. At your nod, he pulled your underwear from your body and hooked one of your legs over his shoulder.

“Was this in your dream, Sister?” His voice had gone husky, thick with the headiness of arousal and need. You huffed a ‘no’ through the glove in your mouth, your breathing gone ragged. Was Cardinal Copia actually going to eat you out in his own confessional booth? As soon as your denial of this happening in the dream reached his ears, he surged forward, hand pulling your leg farther apart for him and pressing soft kisses into the meat of your thigh. His lips left small marks of saliva on you, tongue lathing out between his lips every so often to grace your skin. 

You gasped loudly when he first made contact with the wet heat between your legs, the relief at the feeling of it washing over you in waves. Your hand came down to tangle into his hair, already matted with sweat from the heat in the confessional booth. As his tongue made its way to the small bundle of nerves at the apex of your heat, you ground your hips up into him, moaning your pleasure. Tipping your head back against the wall of the confessional with a /thunk/ you gripped the hair in your hand with abandon, hips bucking as his ministrations became faster and more pointed. With one more thrust of your hips, he pulled back and looked up at you.

“Sister… if you do not stop trying to further your pleasure, I will stop giving it to you. This is what you wanted, yes? Then take it.” A small whimper left your throat as the authority in his voice made the band in your stomach tighten to an almost unbearable desire. You reached up and removed the glove, watching as he arched an eyebrow up at you. “Bratty Sister, eh?” You tossed the glove with a /plap/ onto the floor and bored your eyes into him.

“I can keep myself quiet, Cardinal. I only wish to be able to breathe properly enough to watch you devour me.” Copia huffed out a slight laugh and nodded, shrugging the shoulder not holding your leg. Before you could say anything further, he leaned back in and went for your clit instantly, no longer holding back. You bit your lower lip in another desperate attempt to stay quiet as his finger teased at your entrance, the leather glove still on that hand. 

Sensing your need to cum, and cum soon, Copia slid his finger inside of you, looking up into your eyes as he suckled softly on your clit. The leather clad finger felt slightly alien, but not wholly unpleasant. He curved it just so, causing your bite to become stronger on your own lip so as to not cry out. So far, the Ghouls keeping watch at the front of the chapel seemed to have no idea. Your gasps because slightly more ragged as Copia added a second finger to you, cocking his eyebrow up as he did so. You nodded, struggling to keep your hips from moving. The Cardinal raised his head from between your thighs and leaned closer into you, his fingers pumping and twisting.

“Cum for me, Sister. You say it’s been so long since a man has fucked you. It’s been longer since a woman has cum on my fingers. You like the way you can feel my fingers inside of you?” You breathed out a ‘yes’ as his other hand came to press on your pelvis, pinning you down on his fingers. Copia quickened his pace now, praising you softly. “You take it so good, Sister. You should come and see me tonight, we’ll act out your dream in full. Perhaps I’ll take you from behind and fuck you-” He cut himself off as you brought a hand to your mouth, stifling your groans as you finally came. 

“Oh thank you, Cardinal, thank you.” Your chest heaved as you came down from your high, head swimming from the heat in the small booth. Copia stood and handed you your underwear, replacing his tossed aside glove. As you made to touch him back, to give him pleasure, he waved you away.

“The things I want cannot be done in a confessional booth. Come and see me tonight. I’ll show you what I mean.” Copia opened the door that led back to your side of the booth, ushering you through. “Tonight.”

“Tonight.”


	2. Then, Absolve.

The ticking clock next to the Cardinal’s bed is close to the only sound in the room, save for your breathing. Even the candles on the nightstand seem to make no noise as the flame flickers high, casting shadows across the room. A total of six of them allow for a decent amount of light in the rooms, but still leave some mystery to the darkness. The man himself stands a few feet away, surveying his work and tapping a finger tip on his plump lower lip. He seems to be satisfied as he gives one of your ties a tug. One of his hands trails from the ties at your wrist up your arm to your cheek, giving you a sharp pat before leaning away.

Your wrists are bound together with a red sash that extends to the bed pole in front of you. The idea of a blindfold had been tossed around and ultimately decided against for now. Tied as you were most of your weight was resting on your forearms and knees, leaving your ass in the air to be presented for your Cardinal. Presented it was- all wrapped up in a beautiful red pair of satin panties that had mysteriously arrived at your door just hours before your scheduled meeting with him. 

Gloved hands run down your back and cup your hips, the fingers drumming a pattern on your heated skin. The Cardinal himself had dressed down to his briefs, but left his gloves on as you had mentioned them in your dream. He drags his gloved fingers up your spine to your hair, gripping tightly and pulling your head back.

“Is this like your dream, Sister? I’ve got you all tied up and beautiful for me. Do you want more? I’m sure I have more belts.” His lips are right next to your ear and you can feel the movement of his lips as he speaks. It sends a bolt of adrenaline straight to your core and you shift slightly, desiring even the slightest amount of friction.

“Yes, Cardinal. Give me more.” You lean your head down to rest it on your upper arms as Cardinal Copia moves from behind you and crosses to his dresser. Soon enough he’s at your side again, wrapping a black cloth belt around your ankles. The binding is loose enough so as to not hurt, but tight enough so that you won’t be able to slip out of it easily. Testing your binds slightly leads to an approving noise from the Cardinal, and you begin to relax into the bed to allow for the belts to keep your muscles from getting sore. 

“How is that, Sister? Still comfortable?” When you nod his hand comes down to pat your rump like a piece of art. He steps away from you and you close your eyes, believing his intent to be to let you be trussed up for a little while with no stimulation. How wrong you were. That comes later.

A startled gasp drops from your open mouth as you feel a knuckle press against your heat, still covered in the satin underwear. He glides it up and down just once before pulling away completely. The pressure was enough to have you squirming already. Another sharp slap on both cheeks and Copia begins to walk away from you.

“I’ve got some work to do; would you mind waiting, my pet? I’d love to think of you on my bed, all trussed up and ready for me.” Copia circles the bed to come and stand before you. He leans down and makes pointed eye contact. “Can my pet sit and wait for her Cardinal?” You nod. “Will you wait for however long I ask you to wait, even though you’ve already soaked through those new panties I sent?” You nod again, whining slightly. “Good, good. I made an exemplary choice in that confessional, I see.” 

“Yes, Cardinal. Am I still meant to do penance?” Copia’s eyebrows raise up at you.

“An excellent idea! Open.” Copia tugs off one of the gloves as he had earlier and taps your cheek with some force. You open your mouth obediently and he puts the glove in, tapping your cheek again once you’ve closed your mouth. “I’ll be back. Reflect on what you’ve done.” Copia turns and begins to stride out of the room before turning back. “And Sister? Why don’t you also reflect on what I might do, hm?”

**

2:15 AM

You watched the ticking clock spell the minutes passing as your body occasionally trembled in anticipation. The muscles in your legs were slightly sore by now, but beyond that you were quite comfortable aside from a general restlessness. Just as you began to yawn around the glove in your mouth, you heard the Cardinal’s footsteps approaching you again. Straightening up as much as possible, you turned your head to look behind you as he entered the room.

“Ahh, Sister. Good to see you still where I left you. The perfect little toy, yes?” You nodded happily, preening under the praise. Copia comes to stand in front of you and removes the glove. You stretch your jaw slightly and move your tongue around, attempting to rewet your mouth. “Such a pretty sight.” 

“Thank you Cardinal.” He smiles tightly at you and leaves your eyesight, returning to his previous position behind you. “What are-” You’re cut off quickly when he grabs your hips, pulling you to the edge of the bed and lowering your feet to the floor. The belt around your wrists has enough length to allow you to comfortably have your arms and upper half on the bed. 

“Look at my little mouse, all trussed up and beautiful for me. I’m so sorry that I’ve kept you waiting.” One of his hands leaves your hips and spanks you, hard. Without giving you a chance to breathe in, he repeats the slap on the other side leaving you equally marked. His hands caress the stinging redness that he left behind as he tutts to himself. “Such a beautiful little toy you’ve brought me. But you’ve already done your physical penance, haven’t you?”

“Yes Cardinal!” You lean forward and bury your face in the duvet on the bed, attempting to hide the blush creeping its way up your neck. His hand sneaks forward once more up your spine to grab you hair and wrench your head back.

“No hiding from your Cardinal. Tonight you are mine, and tonight you will do as I ask. I have a certain dream to live up to, don’t I?” His other hand moves to the pool of heat between your legs and pushes slightly. The pad of his finger drags up between your folds, pressing through the underwear you’ve got on. “Dark Lord below, my pet. If only you could see how wet you are.” His hands come to your hips, working your underwear down to your bound ankles.

The cool air of the room finally hits your heated flesh and you sigh at the feeling. You can hear Copia behind you, his breathing finally picking up now that he can see all of you. His finger repeats the motion from earlier, swiping up through your folds and applying only the slightest amount of pressure. You wriggle your hips in a desperate attempt for more pressure at even the slightest touch.

“Please, Copia. My Cardinal, please,” you beg into the duvet.

“Sorry, what was that, little one? I can’t hear you when you speak into the bed instead of to your Cardinal as you should be.” You can hear the smirk in his words, his smugness at having you at his mercy clearly audible. You lift your head from the blanket and turn as best as you can.

“Please, Copia. Please touch me, for God’s sake I’ve been waiting for so long.” As soon as your begging leaves your lips Copia places his index finger at your entrance, his other hand holding on to your hips, preventing you from moving back onto it. His finger moves in small circles, just teasing and prodding at you.

“Are you sure you want this? I’m not certain that you’ve begged me enough.” Your head flops back down onto the bed as a broken moan escapes your lips. The need to be filled has burnt past everything else in your brain- you no longer care what you look like. All you know is the desire for the man standing tantalizingly close to you. Your hips move in an aborted movement as his hand stops you, anchoring you to the edge of the bed.

Finally, ever so slowly, his finger moves past your entrance to slide deliciously into you. The moan that leaves you as he crooks his finger and strokes that spot inside of you is like nothing you’ve ever heard yourself make- not even when you’re alone with your thoughts. A second finger soon joins the first and within seconds has you letting loose a litany of pleas. You can hear Copia’s breathing deepen behind you as he pumps and twists his fingers inside of you. As soon as it started, however, it stops. He pulls both of his fingers out of you, the hand on your hip moving to pat you fondly on the ass.

“Such a good girl you’re being.” You can track his voice coming around the bed to stand in front of you. “You’ve been such a good girl for your Cardinal. I promise, little one, you’ll have what you want soon.” Copia drops into a crouch in front of you, locking his mismatched eyes with yours. His hand comes to rest under your chin, thumb pulling your lower lip down and urging your mouth open. You drop your jaw open for him, only slightly cognizant of the fact that you’re practically panting and drooling in your lust. Copia puts his two fingers inside of your mouth and you briefly taste yourself on them. “Suck,” he commands. 

You take his fingers deeper into your mouth, your tongue winding around and between them. The taste of yourself on his thick fingers was enough to make you moan again, hips gyrating into the bed, seeking that full feeling you had only moments ago. Looking up at Copia, your arousal only intensifies when you notice his eyelids fluttering in lust. His breathing has deepened and the hand not in your mouth now has a iron grip on the bed sheets in front of you, knuckles whitened. After one particularly hard suck he pulls his fingers from your lips, hands moving down to palm his own erection through his briefs. When it becomes clear that this slight stimulation isn’t enough he removes the article of clothing in the way, allowing his cock to bob free. 

“Want to feel your tongue on my dick, not on my fingers,” Copia growls to himself. The position you’re in makes it a bit awkward but eventually the head of his cock glides past your lips and onto your tongue. The taste is almost a reward in itself. His hands come to wind themselves into your hair as his dick slides further into your mouth- you haven’t gagged yet but you can feel it coming if he moves any further. “Suck.” The command from earlier is repeated, although this time he sounds even further undone. As you hurry to obey him the groan that drops out of his mouth at your ministrations goes directly to your cunt and you moan as well. 

His grip in your hair tightens just enough to be at the fine line between pleasure and pain. Your eyes flick up from his pelvis to his eyes, and the sight of him is enough to entice another moan from you. His hair is tousled, and his Cardinal makeup around his eyes is blurred with sweat. The line between his eyes is clearly defined as he looks down at you, his lips pressed together to withhold the louder moans he’s making. Copia makes eye contact with you and thrusts once more before pulling out of your mouth, a line of spit connecting your lips to his cock. He closes his eyes and slows his breathing slightly.

“Sorry, little pet. I didn’t want to cum just then. It’s your turn, no?” His hand pets your hair soothingly as you catch your own breath before he moves again, walking behind you once more to your neglected pussy. He coaxes a gasp from you with one deft move on his fingers against your entrance, just gliding and teasing. One finger slips between your folds up to your clit, rubbing the delicate nub gently as you squirm against the bed sheets, small sighs and moans falling unbidden from your mouth. Your hands, still bound, grapple at the bed sheets for something to hold on to as you writhe.

“Cardinal, please!” you manage to pant out between your moans. The finger pressing against your clit moves to your entrance and slides inside easily, your slickness aiding the way for any discomfort you may have felt. 

“Please, what?” Copia is openly taunting you now, the one finger inside of you twisting to press at the spot that makes you keen and attempt to curl into the pleasure. You jump slightly when his lips press against the soft meat of your ass, kissing and then biting a mark into you. “Such a beautiful presentation for me, here.” 

“Cardinal please, just fuck me. Please, I can’t-” You cut yourself off with a loud moan as two more of the Cardinal’s fingers enter you, the stretch only barely perceivable past the pleasure of the sudden pressure. “Dark Lord, please. I need you inside of me, Cardinal. Take me, use me, fill me.” You’re no longer completely aware of the words that you’re saying, only of the need to have something thicker than a finger inside of you. 

“As you wish, my little bird. I’ve got you all trussed up here for me…all that’s left to do is to make you sing like an angel and cum like the Devil, eh?” Copia leans over you and undoes the belt from your wrists, pulling them towards him to the small of your back. From the nightstand beside his bed he pulls out one more length of belt, this time of leather. He wraps it deftly around your wrists and tightens it to a comfortable degree, testing the binding and making a satisfied sound to himself.

By this time, you’ve been tied up and teased for almost two hours. Your body is aching for pleasure, and your mind is numb from the continuous orgasm denial. You’ve come so close to the edge over and over, but never quite been able to crest that wave of pleasure. Copia has made sure of that. He’s been playing your body like a fiddle, and you can’t quite figure out the tune.

His hands drift to your hips, stabilizing your body against his. You can feel his cock resting heavy and full against the cleft of your ass and it only makes your body shake in anticipation of the pleasure. He thrusts a few times against you, making sure you’re stable enough to not fall. One hand moves from your hips to the binds on your wrists as he pulls you sharply towards him, allowing his cock to rub against your heat, eliciting another warbling moan from you.

“Please, oh please, I can’t. I can’t anymore, I-” Finally, he moves himself back from you and slides his cock into you with a brutal thrust, hilting himself in one go.

“You can, and you will. Now take it,” he growls from above you as he starts to move in a rhythm sure to bruise. Your mouth drops open in a silent moan as the air is forced from your lungs with each thrust, your hands clenching for something to hold on to. “You come into my confessional, you tempt me with these dreams of yours, and then you expect me to give you the best fuck of your life with little to no teasing? That’s not how things go in my chambers. In my chambers, you get what is given to you when you deserve it.”

Throughout his monologue Copia has maintained his pace, each thrust of his hitting the spot inside of you. Your back arches as you cum for the first time, stars clouding your vision momentarily as a moan tears itself free of you. “Fuck of your life” is an understatement at this point. You’re slightly sure this will wind up being the last fuck of your life, as you can’t see yourself living through another orgam like that. Copia’s hand comes to your hair, pulling you back slightly as his thrusts slow down, coaxing you through the tail end of your climax. You’re only vaguely aware that he’s speaking.

“…it, my pet. That’s it, my beautiful little lamb. Ride it out. Come for me, my beauty. It’s alright.” His soothing words continue as his hand rubs up your back and back to your ass, cupping you gently. Another few thrusts and he pulls out of you, both hands massaging your ass for a moment. “Come on, now.” The belt is undone from your wrists and your hands instantly flop to either side of your body. Gentle hands roll you over onto your back, pressing you into the bed and bringing your legs over his shoulders.

“Oh my God, Copia.” You bring your hands to your face, rubbing it and moaning again. Copia leans his head to kiss the thigh resting against his chest as he considers you beneath him.

“No Gods here, my lamb. Just us.” You feel him at your entrance once more and shiver as another wave of arousal wracks your body. He winks down at you and slowly slides into you once more, his mouth lavishing kisses across your legs as he does so. His thrusts this time are slower and more controlled, satisfied now that he’s seen you come undone. One hand comes up and removes the belt from around your ankles, dropping it to the floor as he does so. “Not far now,” he groans, his thrusts becoming deeper and a bit faster as he chases his own pleasure.

“Copia, fill me. It’s part of my dream. Please.” You make sure to mention the dream that started this whole thing, and judging by the look he gives you it was a good choice. His eyes smolder at the reminder, his pupils blown black with desire. He thrusts deep into you twice more and growls his pleasure as he cums inside of you, the feeling of which manages to eke out one more demi-orgasm from you. 

He slowly pulls out of you and moves your body to lay fully on the bed with a display of strength you didn’t know he had. A hand rubs small, soothing circles on your leg and you sigh, contented for the moment. Copia leaves the room and you drape your forearm over your eyes, staggering your breathing to allow your heart rate to return to normal. You look up when you hear his footsteps returning.

Copia is now wearing a black robe, tied modestly at the waist. In one hand he carries a small bowl of water and a rag in the other. He motions to you to move your arms and dips the rag into the warmed water.

“I kept your arms in one position for so long, I want to make sure you’re comfortable. Is that alright?” You nod to him, slightly shocked at the amount of care. The rag caresses your body in slow, long wipes- the warm is warmed to the perfect temperature and it feels good on your rapidly cooling skin. “Close your eyes, Sister.” You do so and feel the rag cross your face as you sigh at the sensation.

“Thank you, Cardinal. I’m sure I’ll be able to move in just a moment. It’s getting-”

“Nonsense. You’re staying with me tonight.” The tone of his voice offers no room for argument. You nod at him and a smile crosses his face. “Will an old tee shirt do for pajamas? I’m afraid it’s all I have.”


End file.
